Ancient Rivelry
by Yoroiden
Summary: Title says it all but anyway the ronins and Wl are in High school together. (Dun Duh Duh Duh)(dramatic music playing)


Ancient Rivalry  
  
AN: Okay this is my 2nd RW fic. And not the main one I'm working on so updates might not be super often. Any way I know everyone has Rowen and Sage, Kento and Cye best friend friendships but I changed that. Rowen/Kento and Sage/Cye. I don't know I just thought I'd try something different. Time frame is high school. Warlords are in this and so is my character Reo. If any1 has read Reo: Armor of the Stars forget that she is Rowens sis. on this fic. Just forget her past and all of that stuff. The only thing you need to know about her for this fic is her description and armor. This also is kinda my way of how the WR got their armors. Another thing don't grill me for all the slightly awful things I'm gonna call the ronins. I mean the warlords gotta insult them sooner or later. And since the WL don't (I don't think) have last names I just used the Japanese names except for Kale and Reo (obviously since she is my character). 'Cause Kales jap. name is Anubis and I didn't like him having the last name of someone with that for a first name. Ages and Last names are posted bellow and (hopefully) a pic of Reo. And if the pic didn't come up just deal with it. Okay ages here we go.  
Reo  
Kale Himura 17  
Anubis Shuten 18 (he failed a grade)  
Dais Rajura 17  
Sekmet Naaza 17  
Reo Sigara (cigar-a) 17  
Ryo 17  
Sage 17  
Cye 17  
Rowen 17  
Kento 17  
AN: also I have another way on how the WL got their armor, which follows the line of the show better. The one you are reading now just shows the rivalry my way with not many ties to the original plot from the show.  
  
Rowen walked through the busy sidewalk with his best friend Kento by his side. They were both attending the public high school in Toyama. Kento was 5'6", ash colored hair, blue eyes. Rowen however was 5'6", blue hair, midnight blue eyes.  
They were happily engaged in a conversation when a blond was shoved into Rowen knocking him onto the ground. Rowen shoved the young man off of him and sure enough it was Sage Date. He had to have been about an inch or two taller than Rowen with violet eyes and blond hair parted so it was covering his right eye. Kento was helping Rowen up as a sinister laugh came from behind them.  
"Ha, Ha, Ha. Your pathetic Date if you want to insult me in earshot you want to be able to back it up with you fists," Anubis laughed at the pushover. Anubis had brown/ red hair, teal eyes and was 5'7". Dais, he best friend was right next to him. Dais had white hair, a blue eye and was 5'8". He had a black eye patch covering his left eye. They were both seniors along with the rest of their gang who thankfully weren't with them at the moment.  
"You're not even worth our time Dojo boy so get out of our way," Dais ordered. Sage reluctantly did so. Dais and Anubis both left the sidewalk and headed in the direction of school. The crowd that had gathered was starting to break apart.  
"Thanks for breaking my fall. I'm Sage Date," Sage said sticking his hand out to Rowen. Rowen took it and shook his hand.  
"Hi. I'm Rowen Hashiba and this is Kento Rei Faun. You're new here aren't you?" Rowen asked.  
"Yeah. I just moved here," Sage replied.  
"Well let us show you around my friend. Just to let you know, stay away from Anubis and his gang. They'll beat anybody up for no reason at all," Kento advised.  
"Thanks for the info," Sage thanked.  
"No problem. So do you know anyone who lives here?" Rowen asked.  
"Yeah. I was with Cye Mouri when they came out of no where," Sage confirmed. They heard his name being called and saw a tall brown haired boy with blue eyes coming toward them.  
"Hey Cye," Kento greeted when Cye came up to them.  
"Hi Kento. Sage what happened one minute your next to me the next you're in a fight with Anubis?" Cye asked.  
"Its nothing Cye. Rowen here was thankful enough to break my fall," Sage joked.  
"Well since we are all here let's at least try to get to school before the bell rings," Cye suggested irritably. They all ran down the sidewalk toward school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall, blue haired, 17 year old male and a tall, 17 year old female with blue hair walked through the crowded hallways of the local high school. Well more like the other student moved out of their way. They had gained a reputation that made most students fear them. Which suited the girl just fine. She loved fear, she loved they way it influenced the mind, how it could turn friends into enemies. It was her ally... her companion... her weapon...  
She remembered the day she gained her permanent bad reputation. One of the hottest boys in the school crashed into her and she stared back at him. Straight into his eyes, into his mind and heart. Bringing his darkest fear into a fake reality. She knew what he was seeing, her bringing his fear from the panicles of his mind made it look as if it was really happening because of the vividness. The guy ran in fright screaming. When he came to school the next day he looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. The students immediately thought she was the cause therefore giving her the nickname 'Fear Riser'.  
The boy walking beside her had his own ability as well, something just as deadly. Lies. He could tell anyone a lie and they would believe him no matter how much they hated him. He loved his ability. He could turn strong relationships to ashes in a matter of hours. Depending on how long it took his victim to find the person he claimed had lied to them. And he had done it before, and the school found out. Giving him the nickname 'Man of Corruption'.  
They made their way into their classroom and took their usual seats in the back. Their three friends showed up a few minutes later. Like them they also had bad reputations. Their green haired friend was known as 'Venom Wielder'. Their leader was known as 'Cruelty Master'. Their one eyed friend was given the nickname 'Illusion Bringer'.  
The teacher came in and started reading the roll out loud.  
"Kale Himura, Anubis Shuten, Dais Rajura, Sekmet Naaza, Reo Sigara, Rowen Hashiba, Sage Date, Ryo Sanada, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Faun," Mrs. Zando went through the rest of the list of students before she started her class of Japanese History. They were studying the Revolution that took place during the maji era. (AN: I know nothing about Japanese history so the history stuff is going to be things I picked up from Ruroni Kension. I also have no clue if the Sekihoutai (Se-ki-ho-tai), were in that war but I'm going to put them in their cause Reo's going to set the teacher's fact straight. Again I have no clue what's so ever if this is true Japanese history)  
"All right class to day we are going to learn about the Sekihoutai and their roll in the Revolution," Mrs. Zando explained. "Everyone get out your books and turn to the correct page."  
The whole class took out their book and turned to page 150 while Mrs. Zando started lecturing them about the 'Sekihoutai the false army'. She told the class how they promised the people that tax prices would be cut. But they didn't, causing great confusion in the government. And how they lied to the people. In the end they were whipped out.  
"You see class that the Sekihoutai lied to the people and the government was confused by this promise that the people demanded take place," Mrs. Zando finished.  
"That's not true!" the blue haired girl said standing up from her chair.  
"I believe it is..." Mrs. Zando paused and looked at her roll. She looked back at the out spoken girl. "Reo Sigara."  
"You want the real story? Well I'll give it to you. Yes the Sekihoutai did promise tax cuts, they were orders from the government. But then the government went into debt and could not cut the taxes. Some government officials approached the Sekihoutai and said that they were now a false army, and that they stop telling the people that their taxes would be cut. And when I say 'false army' I mean that they no longer had ties to the government because they could no longer cut the taxes. So they disposed of them, they killed every single one of them just because the government wanted to save their own pathetic hides. My father's a descendent of Captain Sigara. He died for the dream of the Sekihoutai. A world where no one would have to live in fear. And those Imperialist pigs killed him without mercy," Reo raged. She was proud of her bloodline and she would not let this crappie teacher spoil her family's good name.  
"You are obviously proud of your blood line but I'm afraid that what you are saying isn't making sense. Now if you would please sit down I would like to continue my lesson," Mrs. Zando requested. Reo obeyed unwillingly. Mrs. Zando continued her lesson.  
While Mrs. Zando wasn't looking Kale nudged Reo.  
"You seriously need to chill out," Kale said. Reo just gave a nod. She was in no mood to talk to anyone at that moment.  
It seemed to take an eternity for the class to end. On the way out of class Mrs. Zando gave Reo a dark glare. Reo ignored it with a bit of help from her friends. Her next class was PE as was Sekmets and Kales. Dais had Math next. Anubis was going to English. They all split up and went to their next class.  
  
~Reo, Kale and Sekmet~  
  
All three of them met up in the gym. They noticed a few death glares as they entered. They also spotted three students that were in their History class. Sage Date, Cye Mouri and Rowen Hashiba. They made sure to walk within earshot of the three.  
"Well lookie here guys. Why it's the dojo boy Anubis beat the heck out of today," Reo said loud enough for them to hear.  
"I hope you can back it up," Sage replied turning around.  
"Oh I know I can," Reo said challengingly. "What kind of weapon do you use?"  
"Battle sword," Sage replied  
"And what 'bout them?" Kale asked.  
"Yari," Cye said.  
"A bow," Rowen replied. "What about you?"  
"Sword," Kale said.  
"Bow and daggers," Reo said.  
"Six swords," Sekmet said.  
"And how exactly do you handle six swords?" Cye asked sarcastically.  
"You'll find out," Sekmet said.  
The gym teacher came in and they started running laps. Next they went back into the gym and picked out wooden weapons to use. Sekmet kept his word, he indeed took six swords. Which made everyone skeptical that he could handle that many. The training began. Cye went up against Sekmet. Reo took a shot at Rowen. Sage and Kale dueled against each other last. None of the six teens were going to give in so their PE Teacher had to stop in and call it a draw. Their battles took up the rest of the class.  
On the way out of the locker room an obviously new student ran into Reo knocking her down. No one laughed out loud. They new better to laugh at Reo Sigara.  
"Oh my gosh! Here let me help you up," the girl insisted. Reo picked her self up with out assistance. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Watch where your going kid," Reo said coldly.  
"Listen I don't mean to bother you but can you tell me where my class is?" the girl asked. She showed Reo her schedule.  
"Yeah follow me. But don't talk to me," Reo replied.  
"Alright. My name is Zoe," Zoe replied cheerfully.  
"Reo. Next time stay out of my way," Reo said. She led the girl to her next class and waited for Kale and Dais to show up.  
"Thank you," Zoe thanked and went to find a seat. Unfortunately for Reo it was right in front of her.  
  
Kale and Dais entered the classroom and saw Zoe talking to Reo. They walked over to Zoe and sent here a death glare. She quickly turned around after saying goodbye and yet another thanks to Reo. Kale sat down on Reo's left and Dais sat on her right.  
"What was that about?" Kale asked.  
"Just some weakling that bumped into me. She was just blabbering off a bunch of thank yous," Reo said bluntly.  
"And here we were thinking you were going soft," Dais said.  
"Not a chance," Reo said.  
The class went by quickly for Reo, Kale and Dais. They went into the lunchroom where they were to meet up with Anubis and Sekmet.  
"I can't stand them," Anubis said looking at Sage, Rowen, Cye and Kento as they walked out of the lunch line. Ryo Sanada was behind them. "Why don't we go and teach them a lesson."  
"Don't punch them too hard," Reo commented facetious (it means the exact opposite of what you really mean. For those who didn't know). "Not to mention that was are in school and we could be expelled."  
"She has a point guys," Kale said. The others sighed. They didn't like going to school but if they were expelled then it would be hell to pay with their parents.  
"We'll get them after school," Sekmet said  
The rest of the day dragged by for the five teens now that they had something to look forward to. The final bell rang and they rushed out the front entrance and hid behind the brick wall that surrounded the school grounds. They waited for about seven minutes before they came.  
They grabbed one of their opponents by the shirt and pulled them into the alley.  
"I think it's time to finish what we started," Anubis said.  
"All right Anubis you're asking for it," Ryo shot back. Anubis just smirked.  
"Kento you don't know how long I have been waiting for this," Dais proclaimed. Kento went into a defensive stance, as did everyone else.  
Kale was the first to lunge at Sage. Everyone followed their example.  
  
~During the fight~ ~Talpas throne room~  
  
"Look at them," Talpa said. "They hate the future Ronins as much as I despise that monk."  
"What would you have me do?" asked a soldier.  
"Nothing. I will keep my eye on them," Talpa said.  
  
~In the Alley~  
  
The fistfight had been going on for fifteen minutes. They suddenly heard clanging metal and turned to see a white haired man in monks clothing and a large straw hat that covered his eyes.  
"Stop this fighting at once," the man ordered. "Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen. Follow me."  
The Ronins were skeptical to follow but follow they did. None of them knew why they fully trusted the man when they had never had an encounter before.  
The man turned his attention to Kale, Anubis, Sekmet, Dais and Reo.  
"You five go home and stay there," the man ordered. They didn't show resistance the man's request. His voice and tone shone with authority and power.  
The five teens turned around and headed home.  
"Who does not think that was weird?" Reo asked. No one answered. They spent the rest of the walk home in silence. Reo and Kale waved to Anubis, Dais and Sekmet as they either went into their house or down their street.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Kale said as he went into his house.  
"See 'ya," Reo replied. She walked to the end of the street and into her house.  
She didn't even have to walk up to the door to know her sister and her boyfriend were there. Which wasn't surprising since their parents weren't home. She opened the door and went inside. She heard quick shuffling coming form the family room and knew that she had interrupted something important to her sister. She walked by the large open wall and her sister noted her presence.  
"Reo! I thought I told you to knock when you came in when mom and dad aren't home!" Reo's sister said raising her voice a bit. Reo just shrugged a shoulder.  
"Sorry Keona (Key-O-nA) (capital letters are pronounced like you are saying them in the alphabet). I guess I forgot," Reo said halfheartedly.  
"Yeah right. Just go somewhere and leave us alone," Keona demanded. Reo smirked and went up the staircase to her room. She plopped her stuff onto her bed.  
She didn't want to go down stairs; she already knew what they were doing. They had done it before in their parent's room. Reo had gone into her parent's room to get some extra cash when she regrettably saw Keona and her boyfriend in the bed under the covers. She ran out of the room and hid in her room, she was only thirteen after all.  
Reo was bored. Her teachers had given no homework in honor of the last Friday they would be in that class that year before they came back after Christmas. She got up off her bed and went down stairs. Her mother was probably who-knows-where. Her step dad was out at work as usual.  
On her way to the door she passed the two figures of Keona and her boy friend. She opened the door and made her way towards Kales house.  
She didn't hate Kale for having both parents in the house when he came home or for the fact that they had very little fights. It was just that she marveled his calm life style to her own hectic one.  
She got to Kales house in a matter of minutes. His mother answered the door.  
"Hello Mrs. Himura," Reo said politely.  
"Hello Reo. It's nice to see you again," Mrs. Himura replied. "I assume you're looking for Kale? I'll go get him."  
Mrs. Himura went into the house and came back in a few minutes with Kale at her side.  
"Hey Kale can I talk to you?" Reo asked. Kale nodded. His mother left them alone and shut the door.  
"Let me guess. Keona came home and her boy friend is there with her and you don't want to be in the same house with them right now because your parents aren't home," Kale summarized.  
"I couldn't have said it better," Reo said. "Listen can I eat dinner at your house tonight?"  
"Sure I'll tell mom," Kale answered. "C'mon lets go inside."  
They went inside the house and Kale told his mom Reo was staying for dinner. Which Mrs. Himura said was all right.  
They all sat down at the table ten minutes later. Mr. Himura had asked Reo how her and her family were. Kale's little brother and sister whose names were Kevin and Kay asked if she could draw them at the beach after dinner. Which she agreed to do so. Kay had the same color hair as Kale as did the rest of his family.  
A cracking of wood sound started and a Dynasty soldier came through the ceiling and landed on the table scooping Kay and Kevin into his arms as if to use them as a shield. He threw a knife with a piece of paper attached to it into the wall.  
"What do you want?" Kale asked menacingly. The soldier didn't answer instead he leaped off the table and into the sky.  
"NO!" Mrs. Himura cried in grief. Reo walked over to the knife and pulled it out.  
"Hey Kale look at this," Reo said handing him the note.  
  
Kale Himura,  
  
Unless you want to be responsible for the death of your brother and sister you will go to this place at this time to get them back. No treachery or you will never look upon their faces again.  
  
Reo Sigara,  
  
We have your sister. Do as we say if you want to see her face again. No trickery or her blood will be on your hands.  
  
Place: Tokyo Tower Time: After Sunset  
-Dynasty  
  
"Reo. Lets go. I'll call Anubis and them to tell them to make an excuse for us not being in school," Kale said. He went over to the phone and dialed Anubis's number. After a few minutes of talking he hung up. "We are going to meet them in front of the school."  
"All right lets go bring them back," Reo said.  
She and Kale ran out the door and saw Dais running in the direction of school. He obviously had gotten a letter as well.  
They all met up at the school and decided to hitchhike to Tokyo since it was not more than 100 miles away. (An: the distance is probably 99% wrong cause I just thought of some random city and put that in)  
  
~A few Hours later~ ~When they are at Tokyo Tower~  
  
"All right we're here. So what do we do now?" Sekmet asked.  
"I have no idea," Reo replied.  
"Lets try this," Kale suggested. He raised his head to the sky and yelled. "Hey Dynasty freaks! Where are our brothers and sister! We've done what you've asked! Now give them to us!"  
"Nice try Kale. Why don't you wake up the entire neighborhood instead," Anubis cried sarcastically. Kale shrugged.  
Suddenly some dynasty soldiers appeared in front of them.  
"You must follow us first," a soldier said. The five teens looked at each other. Finally everyone agreed; they would follow. A large gate appeared before them. The doors opened and the soldiers took the teens inside...  
  
~A few Months later~  
Reo and Anubis walked the halls of the high school in a daze. The past few months had been a blur for the most part. Kale was out checking on something. Dais and Sekmet were in school somewhere.  
Reo parted away from Anubis and went to class early. Zoe was there to greet her.  
"Where have you been? You've been gone for a month," Zoe asked.  
"Seams longer," Reo said.  
"So where have you been?" Zoe asked impatiently.  
"I had some stuff I had to do for someone," Reo replied.  
"And where would this stuff be done? Anyway forget it. I hope you don't think me to blunt but could I come over to your house today after school? Just until my mom gets home. You see she doesn't trust me inside the house alone," Zoe said.  
"Can it be someone else's? Mine isn't the loveliest of places," Reo said.  
"No sorry," Zoe said cheerfully.  
"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you," Reo replied.  
"Don't worry it cant be that bad," Zoe protested.  
Reo just went to her desk and sat down thinking of ways to ditch Zoe.  
  
At lunch Reo told her friends about Zoe coming home with her.  
"You are going to be punished for this. You know that right?" Anubis asked.  
"Yeah. I tried to get her to change her mind but she didn't," Reo complained.  
"Just remember, we had nothing to do with this. I don't want him all pissed at me," Sekmet stated.  
"You're just scared," Dais commented. "Anyway can't you just ditch her? Why cant you use your old house?"  
"Cause they probably wont remember me," Reo said. "I might as well just show her the place. I mean I did warn her it was kind of unnatural looking."  
"Unnatural would be an understatement," Anubis replied.  
"Down right freaky looking I'd say. I mean how many houses do you see that look over a thousand years old?" Sekmet asked.  
"Not many. That's the problem," Roe replied.  
"Just let her come over and don't let her in the castle," Dais said.  
"She will probably too scared to even come into it," Reo replied. The others nodded in agreement.  
The bell rang and the four teens parted. The entire day was a blur to Reo. Regrettably the final bell rang and Zoe was waiting for her at her locker.  
"I already went to my locker. So we can go as soon as you're ready," Zoe said. Reo nodded.  
They left the building and headed down the street. They turned into a back ally some fifteen minutes later.  
"What are we doing here?" Zoe asked.  
"Going to where I live," Reo said. She did a small chant like summon and a small Dynasty gate appeared in front of them not that much bigger than the standard size door. Two Dynasty soldiers were at the sides.  
"Who is she?" one asked noticing Zoe.  
"Who are you to question my decision?" Reo asked the soldier in an authority like voice.  
"Forgive me Lady of Fear," the soldier pleaded.  
"Open the gate," Reo commanded. The soldiers opened the gate and realized that they had been granted clemency. Reo and Zoe passed through the gate.  
Once in side Zoe questioned Reo.  
"Why are we here? I thought we were going to your house? What are you doing?" Zoe asked noticing Reo taking off her clothes.  
"Where here because this is my home. The castle over there has been my home for the past few months. Because my friends and I were blackmailed into helping the master of the settlement," Reo explained. " I'm taking my clothes off 'cause I have my subarmor under it. My master does not like us to be in the castle in anything but our subarmor or our armor."  
Zoe finally noticed the gray and white armor that covered her friends' entire body. She was a little scared about going further into what Reo had called her home. But she did anyway. Half way to the castle Kale noticed them and walked up and greeted them.  
"Reo, Talpa is not very happy with you," Kale said.  
"Why?" Reo asked. Kale finally took notice of Zoe.  
"She could be a reason," Kale replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah you think I don't know that?" Reo replied in the same tone.  
"What are you both talking about?" Zoe asked.  
"Reo was being really stupid to let you come here," Kale said.  
"Why?" Zoe asked.  
"Cause it could get all of us in trouble," Anubis replied walking up with Sekmet and Dais at his side.  
"What? Who would you be in trouble with?" Zoe asked.  
"Master Talpa," the other five teens said at once. 


End file.
